No lo beses como a mi
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Pero no lo beses, nunca lo acaricies como a mí, por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces… te vas a acordar de mí.


Bueno aquí regresando con otro mini song-fic XD y espero que sea de su agrado. Este fic está basado en la canción de Alejandro Fernández "No lo beses".

Bueno Hetalia y sus personajes que tanto amo no me pertenecen T-T y corresponden a su debido autor Hidekaz-san.

Solo me corresponde mi OC de México ^. ^

Bueno solo advierto que está escrito en primera persona bueno eso creo kyaaa! Como demonios pase TLR con 10 limpio, me doy lastima ¬.¬

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol están asomándose por el gran ventanal que da vista al balcón de esta hermosa habitación que desde ahí llegan a mí y con el pasar del tiempo se intensifica a tal grado de tener que levantarme aunque no sea de mi agrado. Al darme vuelta en ella y buscarte me doy cuenta que no estas y de inmediato empiezo visualmente tu búsqueda y como si hubiera utilizado telequinesis en ti sales de tu escondite el cual normalmente se llama "baño" el cual has acabado de utilizar. Te veo una y otra vez pero nunca me canso y se perfectamente que a largo plazo eso te inquita por lo tanto te acercas para recriminármelo pero para tu sorpresa te atraigo hacia mí y te abrazo para volver a recrear lo de la noche anterior más sin embargo las cosas no son igual.<p>

-Francis- es lo único que llegas a articular y de inmediato agarro tu barbilla y te doy un dulce beso para después soltarte.

-Gracias- con tu dulce sonrisa me respondes para enseguida dar marcha hacia la cocina.

-Je t'aime mon petit- le digo para después hacer la misma rutina que ella hace unos instantes pero antes de entrar al baño escucho "yo también" pero sé que algo no está bien.

_**Sé muy bien que te vas y no piensas hablar.**_

_**Y que al menos pretendes nunca regresar.**_

_**Pero vida déjame te bendiga porque así es la vida y sé que volverás.**_

Estamos en la inauguración de la cafetería de tu hermano mayor Antonio y para mi unos de mis mejores amigo junto con Gilbert que no hacemos llamar "El Bad Touch Friends". Todo el mundo está emocionado se podría decir a simple viste pero no es así, hace tiempo que veo que te siente como un pájaro enjaulado y el resultado de eso no me agrada.

Soy un gran actor y todo el mundo lo sabe por lo cual puedo perfectamente verte desde lo lejos con discreción y al observar la forma en la que ves a los demás y la reciprocidad de estos en esta noche me queda muy en claro que lo mejor sería abrir esa jaula que se ha formado alrededor de ti sin mi consentimiento aunque sea algo muy duro para mí.

_**Que ha llegado el momento en que quieres volar.**_

_**Comparar otros besos y formas de amar.**_

_**Soy humano y lo entiendo no detengo tus anhelos de probar tu libertad.**_

Estoy en este apartamento que en algún pasado estaba lleno de luz y vitalidad ahora esta frio y con memorias que ya no puedo compartir. Estas enfrente de mi con la última caja con tu pertenencias y me ofrezco a llevártela pero lo rechazas amablemente. Esa es una de las cualidades por las cueles ame y batalle en el pasado, a ti no te gusta depender de nadie y desde un principio lo dejas muy en claro.

Siento como algo reposa en mi cara y al regresar a la realidad te veo ahora a tan reducido espacio, estas preocupada se ve en tu mirada.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntas que al principio ignoro por oler tu esencia a vainilla.

-Claro que estoy bien no te preocupes que no quiero tener nuestro último recuerdo así- digo al momento en que agarro su mano y la entrelazo con la mía, tu mano siempre tan tibia mientras que la mía fría para que al juntarse lleguen a la temperatura ideal.

-Francis- es lo único que pronuncias con tu hermosa voz antes de desviar la mirada de mí.

-Si-

-Yo… gracias y revoir- me dices en mi idioma natal que sabes que me fascina saliendo sobre todo de tus labios color carmín para voltearte y dar marcha hacia la salida.

-Alejandra- te digo para después dejar a un lado esa caja que estorba y poder robarte un último beso con toda la comodidad posible.

De eso ya ha pasado a aproximadamente una hora pero solo hay algo en mí que me carcome por dentro y me pregunto ¿Quién es aquel que ha logrado que te sientas así? Sera acaso Alfred aquel infantil estadunidense con el cual compartes la universidad o aquel ruso que es tu jefe de medio turno el cual recibe el nombre de Iván.

_**Sé que existe alguien más que busca tu amor.**_

_**Y que es algo normal que estás en tu derecho.**_

_**Y no lo puedo evitar.**_

Te acuerdas cuando preparábamos crepas juntos, todos era un desastre total las cascaras de huevos regadas por todos los muebles posibles y el piso estaba tapizado de harina pero el resultado era tan hermoso. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo eso pero sin ti, en cambio estoy con Caroline ¿te acuerdas de ella no? De pelo largo y lacio de un rubio platinado y ojos azules. A ti nunca te agrado, siempre me decías que no era lo que parecía y te respondía que solo estabas celosa e imaginabas cosas pero ahora tal vez tenías razón.

_**Pero no lo beses como a mí,**_

_**Pero no lo toques nunca así,**_

_**Pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso,**_

_**Cuando me tropiezo por ahí,**_

_**Pero no lo mires como a mí,**_

_**No lo acaricies nunca así,**_

_**Por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces…**_

_**Te vas a acordar de mí.**_

Ya ha pasado 1 mes exactamente y te veo a través de aquel vitral del café pero no estás sola si no con un joven de piel blanca, pelo rubio y con unas esmeraldas en vez de ojos que conozco perfectamente. Después de todo quien lo hubiera imaginado que él era el responsable. La verdad es que no se si reírme o darme vergüenza de tal atroz descuido que la mayoría tomaría como el fin, aquí la realidad es diferente porque yo he cometido lo mismo.

_**Tal vez creas que estoy loco por pensar así.**_

_**Por dejarte partir y alejarte de mí.**_

_**Pero vida se te olvida que eres mí y tu partida solo es parte del vivir.**_

Quien diría a estas alturas que llegarían tan lejos. Estoy aquí sentado en una de las bancas de esta hermosa iglesia, hace tan solo unos momentos pásate con tu vestido blanco y aunque cada uno ha hecho su vida no puedo negar que en este día te vez más hermosa que cualquiera.

He de confesar que cuando Caroline me enseño la invitación me enoje, al final sea porque consideraba a Arthur como mi amigo pero quien me invito fuiste tú.

_**Sé que existe alguien más que busca tu amor.**_

_**Y que es algo normal que estás en tu derecho.**_

_**Y no lo puedo evitar.**_

Estoy en estos momentos en el shock más grande de mi vida al igual que aquel de cejas de azotador que tienes por esposo pero tú te ríes al contrario de Caroline. Y por la actitud que has tomado no tienes ningún problema en que nuestros hijos salieran y ahora querían casarse, y se perfectamente que tú eras la única que sabía de esto y los apoyabas en todo al llegar al punto de mentirle a Arthur y al pasar de los años aun te gustan las cosas imposibles e irreales.

_**Pero no lo beses como a mí,**_

_**Pero no lo toques nunca así,**_

_**Pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso,**_

_**Cuando me tropiezo por ahí,**_

_**Pero no lo mires como a mí,**_

_**No lo acaricies nunca así,**_

_**Por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces…**_

_**Te vas a acordar de mí.**_

¿Quién diría que en ellos si se consumaría? Ahora los veo y me recuerdan aquellos tiempos, aunque cada quien es feliz con el camino que eligió sé que lo nuestro fue único y especial y no importa con quien estemos ahora nunca haremos con ellos lo que hacíamos con nosotros, los besos, las carias hasta la firma en decir "te amor" es diferente y es algo que no importa cuántas veces me lo pregunten te juro que nunca lo borraría.

_**Pero no lo beses,**_

_**Nunca lo acaricies como a mí**_

_**Por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces…**_

_**Te vas a acordar de mí.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo y espero que les guste aunque siento que la cage como nunca antes T-T la verdad es que siento que no queda con la canción y espero que me den su opinión y si tengo algún error espero que me lo menciones también.<p>

Esto no tiene nada de contenido histórico… bueno solo lo decía ¬.¬

Y para que sepan el próximo fic que publique será un EspañaxMéxico (Yaoi) por petición de Alicia Almeida.

No sé si estén enteradas pero Hidekaz-san a pedido a los fans que le ayuden mandándole un correo en su blog con datos de México, Brasil y Argentina para que pueda por fin hacer un diseño para Hetalia y eso es todo y espero que dejen muchos reviews y lo agreguen a sus favoritos para que lo puedan leer una y otra vez. x3


End file.
